You Only hurt the Shinobi you Love
by Satsugai Uchiha
Summary: NarutoXSasuke angst. The fox takes over Naruto's body as Naruto reveals his true feelings about the village. The fox sees Sasuke first, but will Naruto be able to to regain control of his body before the fox gets the one he loves?
1. Shinobi Boys in Trees

You Only Hurt the Shinobi you Love...  
  
*~*~*~Ok...I wrote another fic. Ths one is Naruto X Sasuke because thats my all time fav. pairing! I write Kakashi X Iruka for my friends, but they're such a cute pairing too. Heh. My fav. character from this series is obviously Sasuke. The first time I sat down to watch it everyone there was saying "I hate Sasuke!" "He's such a jerk!" Blah blah blah. Sasuke kicks some major shinobi butt! So yea, now that you all know of my obsession. ^^" Here's meh story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I dont own it. But Ill give you all my worldly possessions if you can give me Sasuke. XD)*~*~*~ Also... "Convos" 'Thoughts..' /Demon fox talking/  
  
Chapter 1 - Shinobi boys in trees  
  
"Argh, its freezing out here!" Sasuke spat angrily. 'I guess it should be....it is after midnight.' He thought pulling his shirt closer. Sasuke wandered through the forest gazing up at the stars that seemed to twinkle less as they reflected in his eyes. "Hmph.." Sasuke couldn't sleep for the life of him. He had tried everything. Going for a walk seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Now he was freezing. Images of Orochimaru, and Itachi stained in blood had daunted his attempts at sleep. 'Kuso...' Sasuke hated nights like this. When all he could do to keep himself from going insane was going for a walk to clear his mind.  
  
Sasuke meandered down the path Team 7 had took to get to their training grounds. It had been awhile since he'd come here. Sasuke stopped in front of the trees they had used for their chakra control lesson. He stared up at the deep gashes in the bark, and found his own tree, which had his footprint still embedded onto it. Sasuke smirked as he looked over at the tree next to it. How that fool had struggled to keep up with him. Sasuke's eyes traveled up the base of the trunk and stopped on a branch quite a ways up. 'Dobe?'  
  
A blond boy sat sleeping amongst the leaves and twigs. Sasuke's eyes locked onto the face of his once pronounced enemy Naruto. 'That boy looks like a giant orange sitting up there.' Sasuke smirked to himself. Walking to the base of the tree, Sasuke began to climb up the trunk. Hands still shoved in his pocket, Sasuke reached the branch where Naruto lay still sound asleep.  
  
Sasuke stood upright on the branch gazing down upon Naruto. 'Dobe..' Sasuke prodded Naruto with his sandal. Naruto didnt move. 'What a fool. Sitting up here alone.' "Dobe!" Sasuke practically yelled into his ear. That certainly got Naruto's attention. Naruto jerked away flailing as if his life depended on it. Slowly Naruto slipped off the branch he was perched on and began to fall towards the ground. Sasuke who was agile, caught him by the ankle just as he had before in this same particular tree. 'I will catch you when you fall...'  
  
"Ne? Sasuke....?" Naruto looked up befuddled at Sasuke. "Where did you come from?" Naruto growled up at the boy. Sasuke loosened his grip teasingly. "Does it really matter?" Sasuke pulled Naruto back up onto the branch and stared at the clumsy boy.  
  
Naruto stared around. "What time is it?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. Past 1 I would imagine. Naruto calculated this for a minute. "In the afternoon?" He questioned looking up at the sparkling sky. "Hmph." Was Sasuke's reply.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Naruto finally asked after minutes of disserning where he was and why it was so dark out. Sasuke leaned against the tree looking away. "None of your buisness dobe." Naruto became angry. "Ne, Sasuke, why do you always call me that?!"  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto, drilling his own black stare into Naruto's azure one. "Because you're cute when you get angry." Sasuke smirked and looked away again. Naruto looked at the boy cautiosly. "N-nani?" Sasuke brushed it off. There was no time for an Uchiha to fritter around playing games.  
  
Sasuke sat down on the branch with Naruto, both their feet dangling amongst the leaves. Sasuke glanced his way remaining silent. Both looked up at the stars as they sat in companionable silence. "Ne, Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke turned toward him curiously. "Why are you out here?"  
  
Sasuke thought it over a minute before responding. "Its none of your buisness, but I couldnt sleep." Sasuke said, turning away. "Thank you captain obvious!" Naruto joked. "Seriously though.." Closing his eyes Sasuke relived the nightmare that haunted him in every sleeping hour, and every waking hour that wasnt consumed by training or other thoughts. "Itachi...Orochimaru...." Naruto winced at the names. "Even in my dreams they refuse to give me peace." Anguish shot through his eyes as he shut them.  
  
"Na-ruto..." Sasuke slumped over exhauseted onto Naruto's shoulder. "Sasuke!" Naruto twitched as he realised Sasuke had fallen asleep against him, clearly he was too tired and stressed to stay awake. Naruto considered his options. He could risk jumping out of the tree with Sasuke, but the impact when he landed would shatter his ankle bones. 'To far up..' He noticed. Looking at his surroundings, he realised if he situated himself right, him and Sasuke could sit safely together on the massive limb.  
  
Hours later Sasuke awoke to see the sun rising. One thing he didnt understand was why it looked so close. Sasuke sat up and looked around him suprised to see the ground was so far below. Out of the corner of his eye he saw orange. Whipping his head around, he saw Naruto dosing against the tree. The night's memories floated back to him. Sasuke's eyes widened. 'I told him about my nightmares?'  
  
Sasuke turned to Naruto and shook him lightly. "Dobe?" Naruto stirred slightly, unwilling to wake. "Hmph..." Grabbing Naruto, Sasuke jumped to the ground landing a little bit harder than he had wished, but landed all the same. Naruto woke up. "Good morning dobe." Sasuke offered. "Dont call me that! I have a real name! Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke sighed. Already the day had started off badly. 


	2. You are the Power inside of Me

Chapter 2 You are the power inside of me... (Chapter 2.... SasukeXNaruto, shonen-ai but you can hardly call it that. Please read and if you like, review. Thanks)  
  
You are the power inside of me...  
  
Sasuke walked with Naruto along the city streets. Having been up some of the  
  
night watching Naruto, Sasuke hadn't gotten as much sleep as he normally  
  
did. His eyes, once open for the world to see, were now tiny slits as he  
  
stared at the sun. "Its damn hot out here." He mumbled in agitation. Naruto  
  
walked, hands behind his head as if he had slept for two days and had just  
  
woken up refreshed.  
  
" Ne, Sasuke you know what you need?" Naruto joked. "Ramen!" Sasuke sighed.  
  
He sure as hell wasn't up to stuffing his face with ramen. "Hmph." Sasuke  
  
followed Naruto reluctantly. 'Its not like I have anywhere else to be.' He  
  
reasoned.  
  
Naruto jumped onto his favorite stool as they arrived. Sasuke dragged  
  
himself upwards and ordered a small bowl of ramen. Naruto ordered a  
  
humongous bowl. Sasuke watched in awe as the blond scarfed it all down  
  
within minutes.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke can I ask you something?" Naruto said after finally took a  
  
breath from eating. Sasuke looked at Naruto, a question lingering in his  
  
eyes as he nodded. "Remember...when we fought Haku?" Sasuke tensed, how  
  
could he forget? "Hai."  
  
"How..." Naruto paused, unsure of where to go with his statement. "Ano...why  
  
did you cover for me? Where did you find the strength to do what you did?"  
  
Sasuke gazed at the boy in disbelief. 'Where did I find the strength?'  
  
Sasuke pondered this for a second. 'My strength comes from you Naruto. You  
  
are my power.' Sasuke shook these thoughts from his head blushing slightly.  
  
"Eh...I don't know. My body just moved on its own, you fool."  
  
Sasuke recoiled at his own words. 'I'm such a jerk.' Naruto merely stared  
  
into his ramen bowl. Now empty. 'It seems like forever since then, but I can  
  
still feel the pain of the needles...' Sasuke trailed off in his own  
  
thoughts. "Sasuke, you ok?" Naruto had been watching him, as his eyes became  
  
distant orbs or blackness, threatening to engulf him.  
  
Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes, I'm.....fine." Getting off the stool, Sasuke  
  
placed his money on the counter and started to walk away. "Sasuke!" Naruto  
  
called after him. Sasuke turned on his heel to see Naruto prancing after  
  
him. "Is there training today?" He asked.  
  
Sasuke looked up towards the sun, trying to calculate the time. It was  
  
almost noon. "Damn!"  
  
Naruto took off after Sasuke as they headed towards their new training  
  
ground. "Why...didn't you say...something earlier...dobe?" Sasuke growled in  
  
between breaths. Naruto stopped running and glared at Sasuke who turned  
  
around. "Is there a problem blockhead?" Sasuke asked, irritation mounting in  
  
his voice.  
  
"I have a name!" Naruto shrieked at Sasuke. Naruto took off, running in the  
  
opposite direction of Sasuke. Anything to be away from that boy..anything.  
  
Anything, so that he would not see Naruto's tears that he had finally began  
  
to shed.  
  
Sasuke stood wide-eyed as he watched his teammate run. 'Naruto...' Sasuke  
  
cursed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk, training  
  
the last thing on his mind now.  
  
Naruto didn't stop running. He ran all the way to the monument that held the  
  
Hokage's faces. Never...never had he felt so..so what? Angry? No... Or was  
  
it.... lonely. Naruto shuddered as he climbed to the top. 'Lonely? Since  
  
when have I been...' Memories stopped that question. It was a voice inside  
  
his head that answered for him. /Kyahaha! Lonely../ The Nine tails spat.  
  
/You deserve every bit of pain you feel! You're a monster!/ It snarled at  
  
him.  
  
'I'm not a monster! You're the demon!' said Naruto, who was trying with  
  
every bit of strength he had to fight back. 'Leave me alone!' Naruto put his  
  
hands on his head and let out a scream. /Monster! You slaughtered many....  
  
what else can you call yourself?/ "I'm a shinobi!" The nine tails let out  
  
another malicious laugh. /Demon.../ It hissed at him. Quite suddenly Naruto  
  
felt the fox receded from his thoughts. Naruto looked out over the village  
  
as his eyes became blurred with tears.  
  
Sasuke showed up to their training field to find it empty of all life.  
  
"Kuso.." He muttered. Sasuke looked around for Naruto. 'He should've been  
  
here by now...' Sasuke circled around the field for a few minutes and sat  
  
down on a rock. 'Naruto...did I go too far this time? Was it one too many  
  
times?' Sasuke shook his head. 'I'm sorry dobe.'  
  
Naruto sat wiping the tears from his eyes. "I will not be what you are!"  
  
Naruto yelled into the open. No one was there, no one but him and the fox.  
  
"How the hell do I get rid of you?!" Naruto asked. The fox chuckled inside  
  
him. /Only through death../  
  
"I can't die! I have dreams you stupid fox!" The fox laughed harder. /Do you  
  
honestly think they will allow you to become Hokage? They reject you...even  
  
now, after so many years. Even if you were the best!/  
  
Naruto cringed as these thoughts entered his mind. His mind brought him  
  
sorrowful images of his past. "All they ever did was reject me!" Naruto  
  
cried. "I'm always alone!"  
  
/Yes...and who is to blame?!/ The fox hissed. "They are. The whole damn  
  
village is to blame!"  
  
Naruto stood up angrily as he shouted his words, his anger. /Will you make  
  
them suffer for your pain?/ Naruto paused for a second. "Yes." With this  
  
last word, the seal on the demon fox began to peal away.... and the fox  
  
began to take over Naruto's body, and his mind.  
  
Sasuke stood up from his rock. It was obvious no one was going to show up  
  
for training. Sasuke took a few steps across the lush grass, debating on  
  
where to go. Finally, he decided to find Naruto and apologize. 'After all,  
  
it was my fault he got so upset.' Sasuke took off for the Ichiraku ramen  
  
stand. He was almost positive that that's where Naruto would go.  
  
Running down the street Sasuke, arrived in front of the ramen stand and cast  
  
his sight for orange. Naruto wasn't there. 'Where is he then?' Sasuke  
  
pondered quickly before taking off again. Sasuke searched everywhere. From  
  
Ichiraku, to Naruto's own home, the boy was nowhere to be found. Finally,  
  
Sasuke came upon the one place Naruto could be. 'The Hokage monument....'  
  
Sasuke thought. And he ran.  
  



	3. I know you feel alone

Chapter 3 I know you feel alone.... (Next chapter... I think this one will be a tad angsty. Dunno. Sasuke X Naruto, shonen-ai. Dedicated to all my friends. Love you all! And thanks for the inspiration! Also in this chapter the fox has just taken over Naruto's mind, he still looks the same basically, except for claws ect. And anything he says, only the fox can hear, but the fox can talk to both of them, yadda yadda yadda..) "Spoken words" 'Thoughts' /Fox speaking/  
  
I know you feel alone  
  
/Will you make them suffer for your pain?/ Naruto paused for a second. "Yes." With this last word, the seal on the demon fox began to peal away....and the fox began to take over Naruto's body, and his mind.  
  
Naruto screamed in agony. The pain was so intense, like his very soul being ripped away. "AAAAUUUGGHH!" He writhed and clawed at his shoulders trying to regain control, everything seemed to be changing. The fox took over his very thoughts. 'Its possessing me!' Naruto thought, terror streaming through his veins, through his blood and mind. "Damn!!" Naruto let out another yelp as the fox took full control.  
  
The fox snarled in utter joy as it looked around through Naruto's eyes. /Kyahahahaha! You feel my power human? We can make them pay for what they did to you. To us!/ Naruto watched from inside himself as the fox used his body to run down the path towards the city.  
  
A lone figure appeared on the path in front of them, and appeared to be lightly walking in their direction. 'Oh no...if the fox sees them, they're done for!' Naruto thought helplessly. He looked away, refusing to watch the slaughter that was about to occur.  
  
"Yo, Naruto!" A voice called out. It was Sasuke. 'What....damn!' Naruto cursed as he turned to see Sasuke talking towards him, hands shoved in pockets. He seemed annoyed. /Isn't this one of your enemies?/ The fox asked mischeviously. Naruto nearly choked. "No....he isn't..he..er.." The fox laughed.  
  
'Whats the deal with Naruto?' Sasuke wondered as he wandered closer to the disoriented looking boy. 'He seems different. His aura has changed. And what the deal whith his laugh? It sounds almost demonic...' Sasuke stopped a couple feet from Naruto and looked at him curiously, a stoic expression on his face. "Hey do-, er, Naruto, I just wanted to say Im sorry for calling you a blockhead and all..." Sasuke looked away, blushing slightly.  
  
Inside himself Naruto cried out for Sasuke as he watched his friend apologize. "Sasuke! Sasuke run! You gotta get away! I know you're sorry now go!" Naruto's eyes became moist but he refused to get all teary eyed and weak. He still had to find a way to contain the fox so that he could take back control of his body.  
  
The fox began to speak slowly, as if teasing Naruto. /Hey Sasuke.../ The fox said, mimicking Naruto's voice. /You're such a jerk. I can't stand you, I hate you!/ The fox continued to mimick Naruto. "It's not true Sasuke! It's not!" Naruto shouted feebly. 'Damn..he can't hear me!'  
  
Sasuke looked like he had gotten a kunai right in the stomach. He looked sick, angry and hurt. "Listen Naruto, I know I went to far this time. I know I can be a jerk its just that.. I dunno.." Sasuke paused. "I know how the villagers treated you. I have empathy for your pain. I've been through it too, and I know you feel alone. I guess I just never gave it much thought before. That there was someone else out there that was like me in so many ways. The only difference is that I am respected as the last Uchiha, and you, you're just 'the fox child'. I know it must hurt." Sasuke's eyes blurred with his words. He didn't know what else to say. "Do you understand Naruto? Im sorry."  
  
The fox gave Naruto a second to let this all sink in before he retalliated. /Uchiha, think you're so great. Think you're the best ninja in the village just because you know a little more than the rest of us. Oh yes everyone says you're the "The last of the Uchiha, the greatest hope for our village", but do you know what it truely means to be shinobi?/  
  
"Stop it you damned fox or I swear!" The fox laughed inwardly at him and Naruto could hear it ring maliciously through his head. /You swear what? To destroy the villiage and get your revenge like you've wanted to so many times?/ "No!!" Naruto screamed. /I watch you in your dreams sometimes. As you slaughter them all. One by one the villagers fall, whether they fight or not you kill them all!/ Naruto writhed in the agony he was in. The fox was sending pieces of burning chakra into his mind and body. Slowly working its way through his body. "AAAHHH!!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Hell yes I know what it means to be shinobi!!" Sasuke became angry as he disguised the hurt in his voice. "It means having to sacrifice everything in the moment of battle! Putting your life on the line to protect things you love! You should understand Naruto! You've seen it!" Sasuke stopped as his breath came in harsh pants.  
  
"Sasuke....I do undertand. You risked your life to protect me from Haku. I.....would do the same for you. If only I wasn't so weak!" Naruto clutched his head with his hands as he cried out. /Kyahaha! Time to make you pay Uchiha!/ The fox snarled and bared Naruto's fangs as he leapt at Sasuke.  
  
"Damn!" Sasuke cursed as he dodged the fox's claws that were in actuallity Naruto's extended fingernails. "Naruto...what the hell is wrong with you!?" Naruto turned away inside himself. He couldn't bare to see this. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelped as the fox pinned him to the ground, digging Naruto's 'claws' into Sasuke's chest. "AAUUGGHH!!!" Sasuke clutched at his chest as he coughed up blood.  
  
"Na..ru..to.." Sasuke pleaded. "Why....are you doing this to...me?! What's wrong?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto felt a terrible pain in his chest. Like his heart was breaking. He should be happy, right? His one enemy was being destroyed. His rival, his competition....his, friend. "Stop it now!" Naruto yelled forcefully. He could feel his chakra swirling inside himself. 'I just need to seal him temporarily!" Naruto now was set the difficult task of figuring out how, before the fox killed Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke managed to distract his mind from the pain in his chest as he tried desperately to undertand what was happening. 'There's something wrong with Naruto. He isn't himself...its almost as if he has transformed into some kind of..' Sasuke paused. 'Monster? Thats it! The fox!" Sasuke was abruptly taken from his thoughts as claws were dug deeper into his chest, then retracted. "What the-" Claws slashed across Sasuke's cheek, making it bleed profusely.  
  
Sasuek cried out in pain. Naruto couldnt believe he was seeing this. Sasuke of all people....."Sasuke! Run!" Naruto said. The fox continued his ravage of Sasuke's body. Ripping his flesh wherever possible. Finally, Sasuke blacked out and was unable to move.  
  
/We showed him didn't we!?/ The fox chuckled gleefully. Naruto looked at Sasuke's limp body on the path, covered in dust and blood. "Look....look what you did...to my...friend!" Naruto broke into uncontrollable sobs. /Pitiful humans.../ The fox allowed Naruto to regain control over his own body momentarily and Naruto fell to his knees beside Sasuke's body.  
  
/Feh../ The fox's voice was now less prominent. Naruto gently leaned over Sasuke's body and clutched him in a deep hug. "Sasuke!" Naruto's tears splayed onto Sasuke's face. Naruto's whole body shook with the agony of his loss. "I will never forgive you for this!" Naruto mumbled menacingly under his breath.  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes momentarily, seeing that his face was pressed against orange fabric he tried to pull away but had no strenght to do so. "Naruto.." He whispered. He could hear Naruto mumbling something about forgiving but that was about it. Gathering strength, Sasuek pulled away from Naruto, and caught a glimpse of Naruto's suprised and grateful face. "Sasuke you're ali-" Naruto's hopeful sentance was cut short as the fox regained control. /Now, we make the other's pay. Naruto got one last look before the fox leaped over Sasuke and headed down the path towards the village once more. Naruto let out one breath.  
  
"Sasuke...!" Sasuke watched as 'Naruto' who was now the fox once more, bound away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it the fox or Naruto.....or both? "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he was claimed by unconscienceness. 


	4. The Concequence of actually feeling

**Chapter 4 The consequence of actually feeling**

Yay! Chapter 4!I'm sooo sorry about how long it took me to update. So much school, and stuff.. " Thanks to everyone who actually reviewed for this story. I really appreciate it. Just want you to know I am eternally grateful! Let's see..this chapter deals with Konoha's reaction when Naruto reaches the village in his 'fox possessed' state. Basically he meets up with the villagers and the fox starts to attack them all. Kakashi, Iruka, and a bunch of his friends are all summoned to...cough can't give away the story now can I? A little bit of OOCness on part of Kakashi and Sasuke. But this is a yaoi fanfic…so its all basically OOC if you are comparing the characters to the actual anime. W/e Hope you like it! Ja! Satsugai

**The consequence of actually feeling**

Sasuke watched as 'Naruto' who was now the fox once more, bound away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it the fox or Naruto...or both?

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he was claimed by unconsciousness.

Naruto careened down the side of the Hokage monument with exceptional speed. Only, it wasn't Naruto who was running. It was the fox. "Damn you..." Naruto cursed and spat at the nine tails. "Look what you've done to my only friend! You damned fox! I hate you!" Naruto screamed at the kyuubi as tears rolled down his flushed face. He was so tired, so angry and hurt. /Shut up. / The fox mumbled angrily. /This is what you've always wanted. Revenge...for all those years of pain. This is the consequence of actually feeling. /

It snarled.

Naruto's body trembled with every word the fox uttered. The nine tails took no notice and continued its journey towards the village. Less than a minute later, Naruto could hear the busy noise of Konoha. The fox hadn't wasted any time in getting there.

/Well...would you look at all the silly little ninjas. / The kyuubi cackled in delight.

"Kuso!" Naruto flinched. He saw many people he knew up ahead. He even saw the Ichiraku noodle bar a little ways away. The fox stopped running and drew Naruto's body into a standing position at the gate entrance to the village. The fox hesitated momentarily. Picking out its first victim before heading into the full blown onslaught of the village.

The kyuubi picked out a chuunin and thrashed out at him. There was a gasp, and the ninja lay on the ground, a giant claw mark through his vest and blood seeping from his chest. Naruto watched in shock at the nine tails made its way through the crowd. Eventually, everyone nearby was screaming, and there were badly injured, if not dead, shinobi all lying in the street.

The fox continued relentlessly. Naruto watched from inside himself as his home was being destroyed. There wasn't a thing he could do about it, and what was worse...all they saw was Naruto. Naruto's fingernails ripping through the flesh of their loved ones and friends. They heard Naruto give a malicious laugh. It wasn't the kyuubi they saw or heard, it was him. Naruto shook. Off in the distance he saw a young girl he had known, running away. She was screaming something. Using the fox's keen power of hearing, Naruto listened. She was crying and running. "Somebody help! Naruto just killed my papa! She screamed again and knelt next to her dead father. "It's not true! I didn't kill him! I swear it!" Naruto yelled feebly. He knew she couldn't hear him.

"He's over here!" A familiar voice rang out among the pained noise. It was Sakura, another of his team mates. "Sakura? Shit!" Naruto cursed. This was the last thing he needed. The girl looked around in a sort of ferocious terror. "Naruto!" She yelled angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto looked at her, so did the fox. The kyuubi cackled again and started for her. She was to be his next victim. /Ah...Sakura. Your crush that broke your heart/ It laughed. "Don't you lay a finger on Sakura!" Naruto struggled against the fox to no avail.

Sakura stood glaring at him in a horrified manner. Naruto's body began to edge toward her and she seemed to understand what was going to happen if she didn't get out of there. Giving fox Naruto one last glare she sped off. "Naruto, Im getting Iruka and Kakashi sensei!" With that, she took off.

It took Sakura only a few moments to find then. The pair had already been dispatched by the Hokage to take care of the situation. "Sakura!" Kakashi called. "What's the matter? Who's causing all of this mess?" The two sensei skidded to a halt next to the girl. "I...it's Naruto! There's something wrong with him. He's snapped or...or something!" She shook her head in disbelief. Kakashi and Iruka glanced at each other fearfully. Neither knew what to do. Iruka broke the silence. "We're on it Sakura! Just stay back and help people get to safety!"

Iruka spotted him first. The kyuubi was thrashing violently about in every direction. Naruto's blood red eyes flashed from one person to another. Spotting his former sensei Naruto became aware of the carnage around him. Bodies strewn on the street. Iruka approached cautiously. "Naruto? Calm down!" Iruka shouted. The kyuubi gave a laughing snarl. /So...this is the man who taught you to become a ninja? Seems like a weakling to me/ The fox mocked. "Shut up! You don't know a thing about Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grew furious.

"Iruka! Be careful! We don't know for sure, what's wrong with him!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to make his way through the stream of people trying to flee. Iruka glanced backwards momentarily, leaving himself unguarded. The fox tackled him in an instant, bringing Iruka to the ground under Naruto's possessed body. The nine-tails stared at Iruka through Naruto's warped eyes and laughed. /Pitiful little ninja.../ He hissed. Iruka looked up in fear not sure what to do. He couldn't just lie there and do nothing, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto...or whoever this was. 'Damn!' Iruka thought. 'What am I supposed to do?' He squirmed underneath the claws that threatened to pierce his skin. "Kakashi!" He yelled.

"Damn...Iruka! Just hold on!" Kakashi jumped through the air and landed next to the feuding pair. Iruka looked up, fear traced in his eyes. "Help me! I don't know what to do..." Iruka pleaded. He wouldn't hurt Naruto. Kakashi's face grew angry. He had no idea what to do either. Kakashi tried to concentrate and his many years as a shinobi took over. Unclipping his shuriken pouch, he launched several in the direction of Naruto.

The shuriken all landed in his side, digging deep. The fox gave little notice to the annoying slivers of metal protruding from the body he inhabited. /Hahaha, they didn't work before...what makes you think, that they will work now/ He laughed at Iruka who was still pinned. Naruto cried out as the pain from the shuriken flashed through him like hot fire. Kakashi threw himself at Naruto, managing to knock the fox off balance. Iruka stood up, and ran next to Kakashi. "What do we do?" A frown creased his forehead as he stared in uncertainty. Kakashi looked around. The streets had cleared. It was just Naruto, Sakura, them…and the bodies. The fox gave a shattering growl and flung itself at Sakura this time, sending her flying into a wall, and knocking her unconscious.

Kakashi looked at his student, and he finally understood. "Iruka..." Kakashi muttered, shadowing his eyes. "It's the fox. It's finally broken the seal, and overtaken Naruto's body." Kakashi finished with a sad sigh. Iruka looked up in terror. The thing he had feared for all his life had finally resurfaced again, in the form of his former student. Iruka felt ill. "Iruka…" Kakashi's eyes danced with the adrenaline in his system. "We….we have to kill him." Kakashi choked on the very thought. 'I don't…know if I can…' The teachers stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. Terrified, angry, hurt, confused. "We'll attack him all at once." Kakashi was the first to regain his composure. "Go for the…the heart." He said. Iruka looked up at Kakashi. "What..?" Iruka glared at Kakashi. "You can't expect me to kill him!" Iruka inched away from Kakashi. "Three…" Kakashi began the countdown. "Two..." Iruka forced himself to grab a kunai from his holster. "One…" Their muscles tensed. "Go!" The teachers lunged forward at the fox, both aiming for the Naruto's heart.

The fox dodged their attacks expertly, and laughed. The fox mimicked Naruto's voice again. /Sensei…why are you trying to kill me/ Iruka winced at the innocent voice he had come to love. "Naruto…" he whispered. Kakashi lunged forward again, trying to strike a blow. His kunai raked up Naruto's arm and over his shoulder. Iruka gasped as he healed instantly. Kakashi cursed. "There's no way we can beat him if you just stand there Iruka!" Iruka looked at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. "I don't think I can…" The ninja stood in the street, looking at each other, while the fox took note of the whole situation. /Human…/ The fox called Naruto out from hiding. /Do you see how they pine for you? Its disgusting…/ "Shut up you sonofabitch! If you had any compassion, you'd understand!" Naruto wept within himself, as he watched the world fall apart outside.

Sasuke awoke on the path where he had fought the kyuubi. 'Damnit…' He thought. Sasuke shook his head trying to clear his blurred vision, and sat up slowly trying to banish the dizziness. He ran a hand along his cheeks where there was drying blood. He cursed angrily. Looking around to get his bearings once again, he stood up and steadied himself. Trying to distinguish how much chakra he had left, the young Uchiha began his rather slow run to the village.

The fox stood before the two teachers and the unconscious Sakura. /I don't have time for you two anymore. / The fox gestured in Naruto's voice. /You never were any good at defending anything, and you Iruka-sensei, are the most pitiful excuse for a shinobi I have ever seen. / The kyuubi laughed harshly. Iruka lunged forward angrily, kunai poised to plunge into Naruto's flesh. Once again the fox dodged and caught Iruka's wrist in its hand. "I don't know who you are, or what you are…but you're not Naruto." Iruka shook with fury and sadness. The fox shot chakra into Iruka's wrist, shattering the bone, and causing the teacher to cry out in pain. "Iruka!" Kakashi ran forward clutching the teacher in his arms.

"Naruto!" Came a cry from behind the Kyuubi. The fox turned to see a badly bruised Sasuke standing a few feet away. "Sasuke! You're alive!" Naruto shouted happily, tears streaming down his face. The fox looked at him as if he found him horrible amusing. /And to think….you were stupid enough to get up and come face me once again. / The fox laughed and drew on a memory of Naruto's. /Dobe…/ It laughed. Sasuke flinched at the words. 'This can't be Naruto…he would never do this…it has to be the fox. But…what…what do I do?' Sasuke stood bloody in the middle of the street fighting with himself. 'I can't kill him…' Sasuke rejected the thought. Killing the fox...meant killing Naruto...and he couldn't. Could he? "Naruto! Can you hear me?" Sasuke pleaded with his possessed friend. "Yes! Sasuke help me! Please!" Naruto fought the fox from within, screaming at Sasuke.

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's eyes flickered from fire red to sky blue. "Fight it Naruto!" He yelled. The kyuubi cursed as Naruto fought against him and barely gained control of his body. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran towards the raven haired boy. "Sasuke I'm so sorry! The fox…he…he's taken over my body. I can't hold him off for much longer. You have to help me!" He pleaded, clutching Sasuke's shirt, soaking the front with his tears. Sasuke looked down fearfully as Naruto's eyes began to flicker again as the fox took control yet again. "Naruto," He said hastily, "I don't know how to stop it!" Suddenly Naruto's eyes became a pure blood red again, and the kyuubi once again had control.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called over to his former student. "Sasuke there's no way we can help him!" He said, still clutching Iruka. The fox looked on in amusement at the display of putrid human emotions. The pain that flickered through their eyes at the loss of their friend was despicable and amusing at the same time. /'Lets have some fun then.'/ The fox used chakra to mold Naruto's eyes to azure blue yet again. /Sasuke…/ The fox called. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked up, eyes hopeful again upon spotting the blue pupils. "Are you..ok?" He asked cautiously, taking a step forward. /I am…you're here with me now Sasuke. I can do anything while you're by my side./ The fox cooed. Sasuke looked as if he had been hit with a ton of bricks. "Shut up fox!" Naruto yelled furiously. /You and I both know it's true Naruto. You think of him every day. You long to know what it would be like to have his lips upon yours…/ The fox laughed. "Shut up!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto.." Sasuke's voice drew the attention of Naruto and the fox. "I….are you…" he trailed off. /I really care for you Sasuke./ The fox continued its flirtation. Naruto had all but given up on his life, curling up inside him, he tried desperately not to hear the cold rejection he knew would come from Sasuke. "I care for you too…" Sasuke blushed sadly, as he looked at the ground. The fox laughed harshly, and Sasuke was thrown back to the position he was in. 'Concentrate Sasuke damnit! How could you let your focus slip?' He asked himself. He looked up at Naruto, who still had the innocent blue eyes. The fox stepped forward towards Sasuke. "Look out." Kakashi called at he tended Iruka. /Sasuke./ The fox was close enough to whisper in his ear. He reached out a clawed hand and caressed Sasuke's blushing cheek. "Damn you!" Naruto cried. The kyuubi leant in and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke drew away quickly, surprised and out of breath, his heart beating at an abnormal pace. Kakashi looked on in surprise at the exchange of words and actions. He glanced at Iruka who lay in his lap, checking his pulse. "Sasuke…" He whispered, "That's not Naruto." Sasuke looked around to see Kakashi looking at him seriously. "It's the fox. He still has control." Sasuke grew angry. "What?" He said, glaring angrily at the fox. "You'll pay for that." He growled at the fox, who was now laughing. Sasuke lunged forward, kunai in hand, ready to destroy anything, that stood in the way of himself and Naruto.


	5. I Wept With Your Movement

Chapter 5. I Wept with your Movements.

Gasp! She updates! Summer is here, and you can all be expecting faster updates! I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after this..for all of you who want fluff, and love and all that good stuff. XD I can't wait!And now..on with the chapter! Thanks guys! Enjoy!

"Sasuke…" He whispered, "That's not Naruto." Sasuke looked around to see Kakashi looking at him seriously. "It's the fox. He still has control." Sasuke grew angry. "What?" He said, glaring angrily at the fox. "You'll pay for that." He growled at the fox, who was now laughing. Sasuke lunged forward, kunai in hand, ready to destroy anything that stood in the way of himself and Naruto.

Sasuke's kunai had never seen so much flesh. He tore into arms, legs, torso, anything he could reach. "Damn you damn you damn you!" Sasuke cursed, tears brimming on the edge of his eye lids. "I swear...if you do anything to him..." Sasuke spat, clipping he fox on the side of the face. /You're the only one doing damage here...Uchiha./ Sasuke stopped, looking at all the rips in the fabric of Naruto's clothing. The cuts were not healing like they used too. Blood oozed out of every injury, soaking the orange jacket that was now in shreds. "Oh kami..."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "W-Why..why aren't you healing?" Sasuke shook. /Why indeed.../ Even the kyuubi seemed confused by the sight of oozing blood. The fox snarled. /What do you think you're doing boy/ Naruto let out what sounded like a laugh. "Im not going to let you destroy everything I've worked so hard to gain. Friends...trust...acceptance. If you destroy it I'll have nothing to live for again!" Naruto spat. It pained him to do this. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Naruto flinched as the fox laughed. /Silence Uchiha, I'm having a discussion with your friend...too bad you cant hear what he's saying./ The kyuubi's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Shut up! I've had enough of you." Naruto snarled. "I have enough control over my own body and you to know how to limit your power! If I let you continue, you'll kill everyone...but if I...if I stop you now, they can live!" Defiance lurked in those words.

/Kyahahaha. I can't believe this! You honestly think you can stop me/ The kyuubi mocked. "I can damn well try. If I can limit your power long enough, you'll bleed to death." Naruto's voice sounded exhasperatted. /You'll die as well you know./

"If thats what it takes..."

There was silence. Kakashi and Sasuke stood watching as the kyuubi and Naruto fought silently. /Oh this is interesting. Listen up Uchiha. According to the dobe, you have to kill me to save the villiage and everything he cares about. Thing is.../The fox laughed. /...you'll murder him as well./ Kakashi growled and looked over to Sasuke. The dark haired boy was shaking, whether from rage, frustration, or just plain hatred, Kakashi didn't know. "What'll I..." Sasuke's voice chocked in his throat. "What'll I do Kakashi-sensei? I--I can't just kill him. It's Naruto! He's our team mate! Our...friend." Kakashi moved his eyes to the ground in silent shame. There was only one option. Sasuke had to kill the kyuubi. He had to save the villiage, at all costs. Right?

Sasuke tensed his muscles, gripped his kunai more firmly. "Let me speak to him...just for a moment." Obsidian eyes seared into red ones. Suprisingly, the kyuubi obliged, releasing Naruto just enough so he could speak. Sasuke nearly cried at the sight of those blue eyes again. "Sasuke! You have to do it!" Naruto choked back tears, willing himself to get the message agross. To say goodbye. "You have to kill me. Its the only way! DO IT!"

Tears streaked down his cheeks. "But Naruto...I can't! You're my friend!" Sasuke was having trouble holding back his own tears. "Goodbye Sasuke...thanks for looking at me when no one else would." Naruto's blue eyes faded. "Wait! Dont go yet!" Sasuke called out. /How touching; Sorry but I've had enough of this. If you plan to kill me, get on with it already./ The fox sneered, red eyes ablaze again, as if daring him to try.

The Uchiha crouched, preparing for attack, cheeks wet what he would later call sweat. Poised for stricking, while the fox simply stood there eyeing him lazily. The fight for the end began. Both figures twisting around each other, scratching, slicing, clawing. "I'll make you suffer for making me do this." Sasuke spat. Sasuke's kunai connected with the kyuubi's throat, slicing through the artery. It bled, but not nearly enough to make this fight end quick. Sasuke tenses, preparing for another attack.

"Hold it right there!" All three looked up to see the third hokage standing in the street, Sakura by his side. "Hokage-sama!" Kakashi stood beside the unconscious Iruka. Sasuke looked up briefly, he could not afford to loose focus. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura flung herself to his side. "I brought Hokage-sama to help." The Third stepped forward towards Iruka and Kakashi. "Wake him up. We'll need his help." Kakashi looked perplexed but did as was told. A moan from Iruka was heard as he awoke none to easily.

"Give me the scroll Sakura..." The Third gestured towards the girl who returned to his side, pulling out a scroll from a pouch on her thigh. "Excellent. Now everyone, I need your blood to complete this..." The third opened the scroll, stricking his thumb across a kunai, and smearing his blood onlone the ancient scripture there. Examining it closly showed other faded lines of blood. The Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura looked warrily at the scroll and back to the fox who stood laughing at them. They struck their fingers and wiped the blood next to the Hokage's. /You dont hanestly believe that you can bind me down again/ It mocked. /Foolish humans. Go ahead and try./ Sasuke stood looking back and forth between the Hokage and the fox. "Sasuke! We need you to. Leave him for a second." Kakashi called.

Sasuke slit his finger, smearing his blood onto the parchment. "Ok, everyone, gather round him in a cirlce." The Third made sure everyone was in position. "Be prepared to be sealed again fox. Although we cannot kill you, we can entrap you for now. One day, we shall find a way to separate you and Naruto, and he will be free of you." The fox snickered. "Brace yourself Naruto! This will cause you more pain than you've ever felt before!" The five ninja began the hand movements necessary, following the Hokage's lead.

"On my lead we must wrap the fox with this scroll. It will bind gim, and force him back into his seal." The other ninja nodded. "Ready...steady...GO!" The ninja lunged at the fox, kakashi and Iruka grabbing hold of his arms, and Sakura and Sasuke grabbing his legs. /Damn you humans/ The fox snarled and writhed in anger trying to break free. The Third quickly wrapped the scrool around Naruto's old, broken seal.

The moment it touched his flesh, it began to burn and sizzle. Naruto cried out. He'd never felt such pain before. the fox gave his deadliest snarl yet. A few more hand movements, and the Hokage placed his hands atop the seal. Slowly but surely, the signs of the fox began to fade. The fox cursed them, its voice growing distant. Red ayes turned blue, and Narutos nails became normal again. The five backed away as naruto lay on the ground, writhing in agony as the scroll continued to seal the kyuubi away. "AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Naruto clutched at his stomach in pain. Iruka, Kakashi and the Third stood watching in fascination and pity, trying to catch their breath's.. Sakura had collapsed next to Naruto, nearly unconscious from the loss of chakra. She lay next to him, breathing heavily.

Sasuke was croutched over the boy, clutching his hand in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto's hand was nearly crushing Sasuke's. Suddenly the boy stopped moving, stopped breathing. "Naruto! For gods sake wake up! You cant leave us now!" Sasuke gripped his hand harder, and glared at the Hokage. "What did you do to him?" He snarled. Kakashi stepped forward, scooping naruto up in his arms, and nodded to the Hokage. "I'll take him to the hospital." With that, he dissapeared. "I'll take Sakura. Will you be ok Sasuke?" Iruka asked sadly. He was so exhausted. "I'll come with you, to take care of Naruto." Sasuke reasoned. "Go home and rest." It was the Hokage who spoke this time. "To hell I will! I need to help him!" Sasuke was getting angry. "Go get some rest. Its an order." Sasuke slumped when he heard this. He'd have to go home, but there was no way he would be able to sleep.

Sasuke collapsed onto his bed. He was more tired than he thought.. His mind reeled. There was only one good thing that had happened. He hadn't had to kill Naruto. But was he dead now? Lying in a hospital bed, cold as ice? Sasuke shivered. There was no way he was going to sit there and wait to hear about it. One way or the other. He stood up, and took a shower. It felt good to have all that dirt off of him. He dressed again, and peeked outside. It was dark outside now. He looked down the streets, finding no one, he stepped out the door, and made his way to the hospital.

A/N: Gasp! Cliffhangers are my specialty. But fear not, the best is yet to come! XD


End file.
